For purposes of forming a well to extract a hydrocarbon-based fluid (oil or natural gas) from a hydrocarbon-bearing geological formation, a wellbore is first drilled into the formation and completion equipment, which typically includes a complex system of tubes and valves, is installed in the wellbore to regulate the production of well fluid from the well.
The completion equipment may include sand control equipment, such as screens and filtering media, and a production tubing string to communicate well fluid to the Earth surface. Installing the completion equipment, as well as conducting downhole operations associated with completing the well, such as gravel packing and/or fracturing operations, may involve multiple runs, or trips, into the well. In general, each trip into the well may add to the cost and complexity associated with completing the well.